User talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi/Design a Worse Build Contest
So, making an Echo+Mending+Frenzy+Heal sig build makes you the master? That's been a joke for a while. Karate Jesus 16:44, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :It's got Hamstorm. And Unyielding Aura. And the wandspike concept. I just merged them all into one.--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 17:00, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::I win. With only 2 proffs. ~~ 17:02, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::I'm pretty sure I win. Fail builds are awesome. Karate Jesus 17:42, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Btw, what do I get when I win? Man-love? Karate Jesus 18:02, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Add a rule plz that says you cant just make ur build have shitty atts. Jesus' is just using the skills w/ percent fails when some of them arent bad, just at stupid as shit attributes. ~~ 18:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hey! All it says is to make a bad build. Technically, not having the atts for a build to work makes it bad. Karate Jesus 18:18, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::And, I followed the rules exactly (unless he changes them). Karate Jesus 18:26, 13 October 2008 (EDT) The fact you can use more than one elite and more than 2 professions ruins the contest imo. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:33, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :not as much fun either. Saint 18:35, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::The contest says you have to use at least 1 elite. Karate Jesus 18:36, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::must use at least one elite and can use at most 3. So....yea. Anyway, there are too many exploitable loop holes in this contest... Karate Jesus 18:37, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::I meant that the build isn't even runnable if its more than 2 professions and more than 1 elite. It should at least be a bad build that is realistic. Adding superior runes to attributes you don't use doesn't make the build bad btw, it makes your equipment retarded. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:39, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::cba to read rules most of the time..Saint 18:41, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hi. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 18:42, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::To Victory, honestly I was just doing what the contest said. He said "up to 4 professions" which I have, "no more than 3 elites" I have three, "runes can be used for any profession" which I did, "primary attributes from only two professions" which I used. So, I don't see the problem. If nothing else, I did exactly what he said I could. "try to make it anti synergistic for the best (worst?) possible results" - that's exactly what I did. Geared a build with the worst possible results (failing constantly). Karate Jesus 18:47, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::EC Twice my god, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking about the rules. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 18:50, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::QQing about the rules? Wow, it's a contest for nothing. Grow a fucking pair, man. Karate Jesus 19:25, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Go suck a dick dude, I was stating my opinion. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:31, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::So was I. Karate Jesus 19:33, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::No you told me to grow a pair, and acted like a faggot when I told you what I was talking about. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:38, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :Just chill, both of you. ~~ 19:40, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Saying, "please change the rules" just because you don't like the fact that someone else made a build better (crappier) than yours is a pansy-ass move. You're basically like the NE Patriots. That's what you were talking about and it's vagina-ish; therefore, I stated my opinion that you should grow a pair. Karate Jesus 19:42, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Dude, what the FUCK are you talking about? It had nothing to do with my build, it was a suggestion for the contest. Shove your build up your ass, I don't freaking care who wins, so don't call me names. [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 19:45, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::Also, I'm not really fired up. I'm just bored and like antagonizing people. Karate Jesus 19:42, 13 October 2008 (EDT) PvXwiki:STFU both of you. Good god, a) its a contest with no tangible prizes; b) its a contest about a videogame. Go read a book and calm down. Tookey[[user talk:Akatookey|''' D:< ]] 19:48, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :They both got banned for a day-3. XD Anywho, you've got 5 professions, Mesmer, Monk, Warrior, Assassin and Elementalist. I suggest you drop WotM. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:51, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::what's a book, chap? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:12, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::The most useless invention in the history of mankind? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:16, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::/doh, I knew something was off >.>--[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 20:27, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::when are you gonna finish judging? ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:32, 13 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, knew there were other things wrong... I dunno, but based on what people submitted, it'll be close lol. As for prizes, I might try my hand at making a few userboxes, I'm not really sure what other prizes there could be... --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] 20:36, 13 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::you didn't comment on my build... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:38, 13 October 2008 (EDT) 4 pm EST? what? see my poll for reasons why i ask this question. ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 20:40, 13 October 2008 (EDT) Lol I was thinking about doing this for awhile. I tried avoiding gimmicks like smiter's boon and hamstorm cause its unoriginal. Ppl ned to learn how to make bad builds more. I <3 furv so that builds awesomely bad unlike all the other really bad ones.-- 20:58, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :Owait Zyke copied the headbutt+meteor shower from link dejh posted for wizards synergy talk page, cheater-- 21:03, 16 October 2008 (EDT) ::I added Mantra of Resolve to that combo. :3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:05, 16 October 2008 (EDT) :::Wait, who? Zyke 02:47, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::And half of the builds submitted have Mending or Frenzy. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 08:13, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::Cuz Frenzy is terrible on anything other than a warrior. ~~ 09:48, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Did I miss the judging for this while I was banned or has this not happened yet? Karate Jesus 17:36, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Hasn't happened. --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 17:07, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hmm. I think Lyssan's is one of the best so far... I dunno, this is gonna be hard to judge >.< --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The']] 19:39, 26 October 2008 (EDT) Results Lyssan is 1st place. Karate is 2nd. Saint is 3rd. I will now ignore your complaints, please submit them! EDIT: Well, edit of an edit. I HAD my signature, I swear. Someone removed it. It's not my fault!! --[[User:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'Gah']] [[User_talk:Gah My Name Cant Fi|'The''']] 20:49, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :Yay! Sloppy seconds! Karate Jesus 19:44, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::QQ ~~ 21:26, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::i fucking hate you... ☆Imbagon♥McSteve☆(LVPoW) Cuz Steve said so... ツ 21:46, 29 October 2008 (EDT)